A Fight for Love
by Watch Out for Yellow Moon
Summary: A DracoHermione bit, rated M for some language and adult content in later chapters. Draco and Hermione have a fight over their love. The first chapter is a little rough, but the rest is better, so read it all please. R&R! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K., I don't own Harry Potter and even in my dreams I don't even dream of owning anything HP.**

**-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-**

Late one night, as the wind whipped around a seemingly abandoned castle, two lovers fight. One fights to keep their relationship together as the other tries to deny the inevitable truth.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

"Hermione, don't walk away!" Draco followed Hermione impatiently from an empty classroom into an empty hallway. Pleadingly he said, "Hermione, please don't do this."

Hermione turned around and glowered at Draco. "Don't do what? Walk away from something that is wrong, something that is nothing but one big lie? You probably don't even love me. I mean, how could you? How is it possible that Draco "The Prince of Slytherin" Malfoy could love me? Me, a Gryffindor mudblood who has always been too smart for her own damn good?"

"Don't talk like that Hermione. I love you. You know I do."

"Really? You love me? Of all the girls you could have, or even out of all the girls you have had, you love me? I'm not even that pretty. And don't look at me like that. I know what I am and I know what I'm not. I smart but I'm not beautiful and I've accepted that."

"Please, just calm down. Let's go back to the room and talk this out." Draco begged her with his solid silver eyes.

"NO! It's over Draco. I can't do this anymore! I just can't. Girls flocking all over you because they think you're single. We can't tell anybody about us because it just isn't right. And… everything is just so hard."

"It doesn't matter how hard things get when we love each other. We can do this Hermione. It'll work."

"No Draco, it won't."

"Don't say that. I love you Hermione. I need you."

Hermione gazed at him hard as if trying to convince him of what she was saying. "No you don't. You don't love me and you don't need me. We can't be together. If we came out we couldn't be ourselves. You'd be ridiculed, teased and eventually disowned."

"That doesn't matter to me Hermione. Not one bit. We can be together. We can be happy." Draco moved towards her and took her hands into his own. "Let me make you happy Hermione."

She pulled away from him as she said, "No. No Draco."

As she started to turn and walk away Draco grabbed her with a little more force than necessary and turned her towards him. When she wouldn't look him in the eyes he put his hand hard on her cheek and turned her to face him.

"Why won't you let me love you? Why won't you let me?"

Hermione still wouldn't meet his pressing gaze as he put his forehead to hers. Tears were starting to fall down her cheeks.

"Hermione, please, PLEASE let me love you."

Hermione jerked herself away from his touch and as she walked away Draco fell onto his knees.

Without even turning around she said, "Draco, just leave me alone. Leave me, forget about me, forget all about us."

As Draco heard her footsteps fade he held his head in his hands and breathed heavy staggered breaths as his body shook from sobs held in.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

**This first chapter is a re-write, the rest is as I had it as I originally posted it. If as you are reading and you find anything that doesn't match this first chapter, let me know so I can fix it right away. Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione felt like she was tearing herself in half as she walked away from Draco, and in a way she was. She had never felt more complete than when she was with him. Even when they were in the same room, pretending to hate each other, she still felt electrified by his presence.

But now she was walking away from the only thing that had ever made her remotely happy. She had thought that she was happy before Draco, when she was with Viktor, or spending time in the Burrow with her best friends. Since Draco, Hermione realized that before she was just satisfied, and if it came down to it, not so lonely.

Hermione entered her room crying. She laid down on her bed and buried her head in the soft and caring pillows. The thought that Draco could easily come in and find her never crossed her mind. All that Hermione could think of were the many nights her and Draco spent together in the huge suite they shared as Head Boy and Head Girl.

Their entire relationship seemed to flash before her puffy, closed eyes. She could see herself fighting Draco over who used the bathroom first in the mornings. She could see herself holding back tears after Draco said things that could do nothing but cause her pain. She could see the guilt in his eyes. She could see herself brushing him away, and trying to ignore the feelings she was developing for him. She could see him, slowly charming her, showing a side of himself he only gave to her. She could she them, making love for the first time. She could see them making love in the shower, on either of their beds, in front of the fireplace. She could see them perfectly happy with just holding each other.

Hermione fell asleep reminiscing about the last time Draco held her as she fell asleep in his arms that seemed to be made to hold only her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco didn't know what to do. He felt as though the world was collapsing on him. He finally looked up when he could no longer hear her fading footsteps.

Then he let out a muffled cry and the tears started flowing. Draco felt as if he was going to die. He almost thought he deserved to die. He shouldn't have grabbed her, hurt her. He should've gone after her instead of letting her walk away.

Then Draco heard some footsteps, probably Filch and that damned Mrs. Norris. Draco forced himself off the cold, hard floor and up onto his feet. Running to the nearest door out of the castle, Draco felt the cold air immediately as he hit the darkness of night. He wrapped his robes a little tighter and started wandering on the abandoned grounds.

Though he was distracted by Filch, his thoughts never left Hermione. What was he going to do? What could he do? He definitely didn't want to disturb her now. Draco thought that Hermione probably could use some time to herself, to collect her thoughts as Draco now planned on doing. Nothing clears your mind like a walk alone.

As Draco walked around aimlessly, he too started to remember how things were with Hermione. He couldn't help but hate himself when he thought of all the times he hurt Hermione with hate-filled words. Though she had told him that he was forgiven, now he felt as if nothing could erase the pain he caused her. Every time that he had hurt her, expressed his misguided hatred, or took out his repressed anger on her went through his mind. He felt like dying with every memory that flashed before his eyes.

After a couple of hours of walking around in the cold hating himself, Draco found himself at the edge of the Black Lake. He sat down and rested his head on his bent knees. He took a couple of deep breaths and threw himself back onto the cold ground. Then, suddenly, a flashback hit him: Hermione was straddling him, rocking her body back and forth. Her hair was glistening in the moonlight, and Draco could practically feel her smooth skin beneath hands. The sound of the waves that were crashing on the banks of the lake blended in with the soft moans of their lovemaking.

And as fast as it hit him, it was gone. Draco reached up to feel if Hermione was still there, but she was gone, leaving a harsh emptiness in the pit of Draco's stomach.

It was nearly sunrise when Draco decided he needed to head back into the castle.

He walked slowly back to his room, the room he had shared so many times with her. When he reached the portrait, he whispered the password and entered silently. Draco couldn't resist the urge to see if Hermione was there, in her bed. He felt as if it was his duty, as if he was her protector.

He tip-toed to her door, which was slightly ajar. Draco gently pushed it open so that he could see Hermione, lying on her bed. She looked so beautiful, yet so torn apart. Draco wanted to go to her, to hold her. He wanted to apologize for everything that he did wrong. He wanted her to know how much he loved her. But upon seeing her tear-streaked face, Draco was able to resist this urge. He slowly moved away from her door and sauntered over to his own room. He didn't bother taking off any of his clothes; he just laid down and fell fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

When Hermione woke up, she felt as if she had taken the beating of a lifetime. Her muscles were sore and her heart ached.

The first thing Hermione wanted to do was run to Draco's room to see if he was there. But she was able to control herself to an extent. She rose slowly out of her bed, in order to reduce any creaking in her mattress. Walking lightly to the common room, Hermione was taking care to breathe very lightly. When she came to Draco's door, she held her breath and turned the knob slowly, praying for silence. Without a single creak, she opened the door and peered in.

There he was, her savior. Draco was sleeping, and instead of his normal style of sleeping with his limbs spread out which Hermione both hated and now loved, he was lying on his side, tightly holding a pillow in his arms. Oh how she wished she was that pillow, and that he was holding onto her with dear life.

But instead of going to him, Hermione backed away, letting out a long breath. She decided a long, hot shower would do her good.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco awoke to the sound of running water. He too was sore. He forced himself to sit up. Draco stretched his body and thought a hot shower with Hermione would do nothing but good.

He rose to join her before he remembered the night before. Draco's heart fell into his stomach with a lurch. A pain spread through his entire body, starting on the inside and spreading out. He fell back onto his bed, paralyzed with fear and self-hatred. There was no way he could join Hermione in the shower after all the things he did to her.

Draco was laying for a couple of minutes before he decided he needed to do something for Hermione, but nothing too big.

Suddenly, his stomach started rumbling and groaning with hunger. Draco thought that she must be hungry too. He decided to make sure that a breakfast was waiting in her room by the time she got out of the shower.

A house-elf helped Draco put together a breakfast that he and Hermione had shared the morning after their first time together: porridge with cinnamon and apples, toast, orange juice, and pancakes with different types of fruit syrups. It had been a good morning for them; they had talked about their future and laughed over their past.

The memory was cut short when Draco heard the water shut off, so he quickly moved to his room.

Draco quieted his beating heart and listened for Hermione to walk out of the shower and head to her room. He couldn't help but think to himself, "What is she going to do? What will happen next?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I gave up on holding the forth chapter hostage in order to get more reviews. But I've been getting a fair amount of hits, so ENJOY!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hermione undressed herself slowly and mindlessly before she turned on the water for shower. When she turned the knob, a rush of cold and then suddenly very warm water came out of the faucet and made a fair bit of noise. She hoped that it wouldn't wake Draco, or perhaps somewhere on the inside she wished it would wake him, and he would join her in a hot shower like the many times before. The feeling was almost automatic, causing her to feel a flood of warmness throughout her body before she even entered the shower.

Oh Gods, how she wanted him to hold her. Hermione knew that his arms and warm, hard body would instantly wash away her present pain much better than any shower could.

But once again, Hermione denied her emotions a chance to influence her actions. She stepped into the shower and stood there, her face turned upwards to let water run down her body. Then she turned around and stood under the cascading water to let the warm water stop in her hair and then trickle down her back.

As Hermione stood there she imagined Draco holding her, and then kissing her. Soon she was back both of them, standing in the shower. Draco had joined her, like he had done so many times, but this time Hermione was so lost in thought that she didn't hear him enter the bathroom or pull aside the curtains. She opened her eyes after having washed her face and saw him standing before her. Her first instinct was to scream, but her second instinct took control and Hermione was holding Draco's face, kissing him passionately. He turned her around and held onto her waist while she put her arms above her head and around his. He was kissing her neck and shoulders; she'd turn her head and he'd grasp onto her lips hungrily. When she wanted more, she pushed one of Draco's hands higher and one lower. He happily obliged to her wanting body. Hermione was nearly overcome by the various sensations: Draco was massaging her breasts with one hand and her ever-so-delicate area with another, all while he was gently biting and sucking her shoulder and the hot water was running down her exposed body. Draco couldn't take it anymore, her warm, writhing body rubbing against his hard and ready manhood. He used her moaning as motivation to let her come before they moved on.

As Hermione climaxed for the first time, Draco turned her roughly to face him. Their lips collided, causing an electrifying shudder to go through both of them. Lifting her up so that her legs could easily wrap around him, Draco entered her gently. They both let out moans that let each other know how ready they were for this moment. With Hermione's back against the wall of the shower and one of Draco's hands pressed against the same wall for support, they slowly started moving with each other. The pace started out as painfully slow but quickened as their need increased. Even though both wanted this moment to go on forever, Hermione was begging with soft cries for Draco to go faster, harder. He pressed his face into her neck while he started to thrust to meet her growing needs. He knew he was close to climaxing and felt that Hermione was close too. Pushing himself into her, he came, spilling his spirit into her body. She came a couple of thrusts later, crying out his name with the passion of their lovemaking.

Hermione felt a rush of warmth go through herself just remembering. How is it possible to feel so much pleasure from just a memory? She needed to get him out of her mind, but she couldn't, and a warm shower did nothing to help. Hermione made the water cold and finished her shower quickly.

Stepping out of the shower and wrapping herself with a towel, Hermione hoped again that her shower didn't wake Draco. She opened the bathroom door slowly and peered around to make sure that Draco wasn't sitting there, waiting for her. With all clear, she walked to her bedroom and opened the door.

Hermione gasped and quickly covered her mouth when she saw the elaborate breakfast laid out on her bed. She recognized it immediately. It consisted of all her favorite things, the food she and Draco shared after their first night together. Knowing that he had arranged this surprise made Hermione's heart melt. He still loved her, and was showing it without confronting or rushing her.

She dressed quickly and simply. She hadn't known how hungry she was until the delicious scents reached her nose. Sitting carefully so not to spill anything, Hermione reached for the vase on the tray. It held all her favorite flowers beautifully. A long breathe in combined the scents of roses, lilies, and lilacs. Putting aside the vase, Hermione started to eat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco couldn't tell what Hermione was doing now. He paced around his room before deciding he couldn't handle it. He opened his door and started walking towards Hermione's room. In the middle of the common room, Draco stopped himself. He thought to himself that perhaps she isn't ready to see or talk to him yet. Hermione always needed time to think about things and he didn't want to rush her. He decided that he could use a shower, after denying himself one earlier that morning.

Draco took a cold shower, somehow knowing what a warm shower could do to him. The last thing he wanted was his mind to be filled with memories that seemed so far away but yet felt as if they happed but a moment ago.

While showering Draco tried to think of something he could do or say to make Hermione realize that the only thing he wanted in the entire world was her. It must have not been enough to give her extravagant gifts and tell her he loved her whenever he could. He knew she wanted to let everyone know about them, but it was always he who stopped her. Draco was scared of the world knowing. Here he is, the toughest Slytherin, begging a Gryffindor for love. He would be ridiculed. He was also scared that git Ron would reveal to Hermione how much he loved her, and pretty much everyone but Hermione knew Ron loved her. Draco nearly got sick to his stomach at the thought of losing Hermione to Ron. There was also the problem with his family. He would most surely be disowned by his father and lose all of his inheritance for even thinking about loving a "mudblood." God, how he hated that word. Hermione was far from being impure and filled with dirty blood. Draco never really cared that she was muggle-born. She was the most pure, beautiful witch in his eyes.

Her eyes, Draco felt that Hermione's eyes may be one of her best features. He could stare into them for hours on end if given the chance. He loved the way they looked brown or maybe hazel when she was around anyone else, but when they were together, making love, her eyes turned into an emerald ocean with honey and gold flecks.

Draco couldn't stand the idea that he might never get to see those eyes like that again. He would do anything for her, even if it meant letting the world know how he felt and to stop hiding behind his family name, his house, and his reputation.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione had just settled into her breakfast when she heard the shower start. She realized by now that Draco still loves her, and most importantly, she still loves him. She loves everything about him: his steel gray eyes, the way his silver hair fell over them, his smile that drove her crazy, and the way he stood so confidently. But she had broken his confidence. She had hurt him so deeply the night before. His eyes showed that not only his heart was broken, but his spirit also.

Hermione started crying silently. What was going to happen with them? She knew he loved her and she loved him, but she doubted that love was enough. It was so hard, believing that they could stay together with the world set against them. Hermione's best friends hated Draco, and Draco's family hated her. Draco had done nothing good for Harry or Ron. Ron hated Draco with a vengeance and Harry wished nothing less than death upon him. As for Lucius, a notorious Deatheater, Hermione knew she could never even dream of his acceptance. Although she believed there was at least a speck of hope with Harry, Ron, and most of the Gryffindors, she knew that Draco's family would abandon him, leaving him with nothing, nothing but her. How could she expect Draco to leave everything for her. She was nothing compared to a vast fortune, a guaranteed future, and the pride of a family whose name carries so much value alone.

She felt horrible, sitting there with nothing but memories and food for comfort. Everything was hopeless. Throwing herself back on her bed, she started to weep louder. Lost in her own agony, Hermione didn't hear the shower turn off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco's cold shower made him realize how much he loved Hermione andcouldn't stand to lose her, ever. He stepped out of the shower with a resolution to make things right between them, no matter what it takes. Even though he had told Hermione last night that nothing mattered to him but her, he didn't take the statement to heart until now. He had thought of all of the material things in his life and knew that he didn't need any of them. He didn't need his family's support to be happy or successful. True happiness comes on your own terms and his required Hermione.

Draco was drying himself off with a towel when heard Hermione, crying. His heart sunk in his chest. It pained him so to know that she was suffering and it killed him thinking he caused it. He hurriedly slipped on a pair of boxers and went to see her. As he walked towards her room, his heart beat wildly in his chest. Comforting her was his only desire.

Draco approached the door, dying a little with every sob he heard. Knocking gently, he could hear her gasp and start to shuffle around hurriedly. He couldn't help but think to himself that he should've left her alone, and let her figure things out on her own. But before he could finish the thought, her door creaked open and there stood Hermione, looking disheveled in an old tee shirt and pajama bottoms, but nonetheless beautiful.

Her tear streaked face showed her pain. Her hair was still wet and a little matted, but her golden brown curls were starting to form little ringlets at the end. Draco slowly reached out and grabbed a piece of her hair and tucked it behind her ears. Hermione stood there, with her eyes closed, wishing for more contact. She moved in closer to his warm body and put her arms around his waist. He immediately reciprocated the much needed embrace. Hermione rested her head upon his chest while he stroked her hair.

Neither of them were sure how long they stood together like that, as one, before they heard a knock on the portrait at the entrance to their common room.

They broke apart suddenly, not really knowing what to do.

Draco looked at her and said to Hermione, "We don't need to answer that."

"Yes we do, Draco. What if it's Harry or Ron? I don't want them to get suspicious."

"Well, don't you think both of them would suspect something, seeing you after you have been crying? You could always tell them you were at the library. Right now, we need to talk."

Hermione, noticing for the first time that Draco was only in a pair of boxers, responded by saying, "Okay, let's talk. But first, perhaps, we should both get dressed properly. We need to take this slow, Draco. Real slow."

"I'll do whatever you want Hermione, whatever you want."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hoped you liked it. I know it is a little on the short side again, but I'm sure chapter 6 will make up for it. Don't forget to review. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione went into her room, closing the door after taking one last look at Draco while he was turning to his own room. She heard another knock on the portrait, this time a little less patient. It must have been Ron because Harry would have definitely left by now. Ron would be the hardest to talk to about Draco. Not that Ron isn't understanding, it is more that Ron is unforgiving. Ron was either there every time that Draco had hurt her feelings or he was there afterwards, comforting her the best he could. Ron didn't always say the right thing to make her feel better, but he always tried. Hermione laughed, remembering the time Ron promised to "castrate that ferret the very next time he even looks at you the wrong way, 'Mione." All Hermione wanted at that point was to be held by her best friend, and to be told that she wasn't just a "show-off, filthy little mudblood." But Ron did hold her, and she was eventually comforted.

Hermione knew that telling Ron would break his heart, but not as much as she imagined. Ron loved Hermione-at least as much as a confused, hormone-driven seventeen-year-old can love his best friend. But through all the years of being best friends, Hermione never saw the love in his eyes. All she saw was a goofy red-head, often with a bit of dirt on face that blended in with his many freckles.

Now Hermione's thoughts turned to Harry, her other best friend. Harry didn't really hate Draco for what he did to her, but for what Draco did to him. Draco and Harry couldn't possibly hate each other more without actually committing murder. Draco and Harry have had it in for each other since their first year, and Hermione couldn't honestly expect Harry to right up and forgive Draco once Hermione declares her love for him. But Harry was more forgiving and willing to change. Harry accepted Sirius as nothing but a loving godfather while Ron struggled with the fact that his pet rat of years could possibly have been a murderer.

Hermione loved both of them as more than just friends, they were her brothers. They would have to be the first ones she talked to with about Draco, with the exception of Ginny. Hermione might talk to Ginny first. Ginny has grown wise with her few years, and no one knows both Harry and Ron better than she. Ginny does hate Draco, but more for who she thinks he is and not really for all the things he has done. Ginny sees Draco as a spoiled, whiny, smart-ass rich boy who thinks he is better than everyone else because he is a pureblood. Hermione believes that if Ginny gets to know Draco, her Draco, Ginny can learn to like him for who he really is. And with Ginny on her side, Harry wouldn't be hard to convince, and with the combined force of Ginny and Harry, Ron would have to give in, though it would be with a fight.

Hermione was feeling pretty confident that she and Draco's love might be possible when she heard a light knock on her door. She had totally lost track of time thinking of her friends and not even changed her clothes yet. Laughing at herself, she called out to Draco, "Just hold on a couple minutes more." She figured a couple minutes weren't too much to ask for after realizing she had been in there for over a half-hour. She changed quickly into a simple shirt and a good pair of jeans. She also managed to get her curly hair up into a fairly descent bun by the time she opened the door to see Draco standing there, hands in his pockets and his head down, looking slightly defeated. But upon hearing the door open, he lifted up his head and gave her a truly heart-melting smile.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco turned towards his room and started walking slowly. He was happy beyond just smiling. Holding Hermione, smelling her unique scent, just feeling her presence made him feel loads better. There was more than just a chance that they could make things work, regardless of their surroundings. Their world is harsh, but it leaves room for a love like theirs. Or so Draco thought for while.

While mindlessly changing into his uniform black slacks and white shirt, he started to think of his family, mostly his father. Draco respected his father. Lucius may be cold-hearted, but he was a brilliant wizard, evil but nonetheless brilliant. Lucius did everything for Draco. All his life Draco received nothing but the best: the best education, the maximum exposure to high-ranking and powerful wizards, only purebloods as playmates, and a strict upbringing that followed the principles of the Malfoys. Mudblood was a term used so frequently in the privacy of his home that he didn't understand its full connotation until he used it on Hermione their second year. The hurt in her eyes that day was nearly masked by her pride, but Draco saw through it. It killed him now thinking of that day, though he had enjoyed the attention of his fellow Slytherins for putting her down, he felt true guilt at the thought of hurting her.

Lucius had also rewarded Draco for that moment by handing down a ring with the Malfoy crest to him, which was supposed to be given to him upon graduation. But Lucius was proud of his son that day, and though Draco didn't fit the ring immediately, he grew into it and wore it now. It was one of the few true gifts he received from his father. Many of the things his father gave him had no meaning or value besides monetary value. A generations-old heirloom meant nothing when given without purpose, but the ring was given as a result of true pride, and the gift gave Draco a feeling that his father might actually love him. But so many of Lucius's criticizing actions washed away the few positive ones that he performed.

Draco hastily took off the ring and put it away in a box that contained some of his few treasured items. He didn't need anything connected to his family or his father. Draco knew he had to cut himself off from his family emotionally before his family disowned him for loving a muggle-born.

Draco realized the time he was taking after just getting dressed and walked out of his room, giving his silky hair one last run-through with his hands. He sat down on one of the lounge chairs in the common room. Waiting for Hermione never was hard for him to do, but this time was different. Thoughts started running around his brain, blocking out the confidence he was trying to build up. "Why is Hermione taking so long? Does she not want to talk? What if she doesn't want to make-up? What if she doesn't want things to work out?" He was getting himself so nervous that he needed to get up and walk around. He was pacing the room when he decided that Hermione might need some help. Her room was uncommonly quiet. Creeping up to her door and resting his ear to the wood, Draco strained to hear her breathe or move or anything. But there was nothing. Knocking gently on the door, he was calmed by the sound of her voice. Surely she was caught up in though too, but what thoughts? Draco worried and started pacing the common room again. A couple of minutes later he heard her door creak open.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know it's moving along painfully slow, but my motivation has been lacking lately. Sorry. Hope you like it anyways. The next chapter will be _muy importante_, at least to me. Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I've activated the anonymous reviewer thing, so any reader can review. I'd appreciate a review forever.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here you go, my seventh chapter. I really hope all of you like it. I worked really hard on it and also neglected a term paper for this chapter.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Draco and Hermione stood there in their common room, looking at each other before Hermione said, "Draco, before we say anything, I want you to know that I love you. I think that I'm so foolish for thinking that you don't love me or that we couldn't be together. I'm sorry for hurting you. I promise to never give up on us again, just as long as you are willing to be honest with not just me, but everyone else."

"Oh Hermione, I promise. I would do anything for you, for us. And you aren't foolish, you were never foolish. I know it's hard not to be scared that our love might not be enough. But I know now, more than ever, that I couldn't possibly live without you for more than a moment. Hell, sleeping in separate beds was hard enough last night. And when I woke up this morning hearing you in the shower, my first instinct was to join you. That's how much I've grown to need you- that it's an instinctual need to be with you all the time."

"I know how you feel. I feel empty, incomplete without you near me. And that shower was hard for me to take alone. All I wanted was you in there, just holding me. But you need to know that just love isn't enough for us. We need to be honest with everyone and be strong for each other. But I am scared of telling everyone Draco. Harry…and Ron. Ron will want to hurt you. And I'm scared for you too. I'm so afraid that I'm not worth what you would lose by letting your family know about us. I might lose Ron and Harry, but I'd still have my family. You'd have nothing Draco, nothing but a name that would lose its value with you loving me."

"You're wrong Hermione. I wouldn't have nothing, I'd have you. You are truly all I need. My family, my name, mean nothing if I'm dead. And I'd be dead without you. I'm not scared of losing my family or their love. I never even knew love until I knew you. And Weasley, sorry I mean Ron and Harry, I can't be scared of them either. No matter how powerful either of them are, they are not a match to what I could do to protect us."

And upon seeing Hermione's facial expression after that statement, Draco hurriedly added in, "Not that I would purposely hurt them. They are as important to me as they are to you. I love you Hermione. And nothing can change that."

Draco slowly moved towards Hermione, drawing her into him. Hermione took a step towards him, and held out her hands to his face before resting them in his hair. Draco pulled her to his body and they kissed, slowly and unsure at first, but soon the familiar passion overtook them and Draco had Hermione pushed against her door. Without realizing it, they had both moved towards her room without breaking the contact of their hungry mouths. Draco slowly removed one hand from under Hermione's shirt and he started to struggle with the doorknob. He had forgotten that it took quite a complicated charm to undo the spell that prevented him from entering her room.

They broke apart, both breathing heavily with the excitement and electricity of the moment. Hermione took Draco's hands and led him to the sofa, the very familiar sofa that fit both of them comfortably times before. But instead of lying down, she sat beside him. Draco moved in to start kissing again, but Hermione gently reminded him that they were going to take it slow.

And it was slow, painfully slow. Draco caressed her face and her hair before moving in to kiss her again. But instead of blazing passion, all Hermione felt was his love. He gently kissed her lips, and both her cheeks, then her closed eyes and her forehead. He drew a line of kisses from one earlobe down her jaw line to her chin and then back to her lips. All of this was being done as Hermione slid her hands under his shirt to feel the smooth and defined muscles of his back. Draco responded to her touch by kissing her more deeply.

Even though his kisses were deeper, his tongue was still begging for entrance to the warm cave of passion that was Hermione's mouth. She cruelly allowed him to do all the work with his mouth while she ran her hands up and down his spine. Soon she started to rake his back with her fingernails, running all the way up and then as far down as she could with his pants still on. Draco soon stopped kissing Hermione and instead started to tantalize her neck by sucking at the base of her throat and then drawing his tongue and lips around the delicate skin to suck and nibble on the part of her shoulder that always brought shudders when given attention.

And just like Draco predicted, Hermione stopped torturing him with her touch and pulled his face to hers so that she could attack his mouth with the utmost passion. This time Hermione was the one whose tongue was begging entrance. But being denied, Hermione instead focused her attention on his lips. She licked, sucked and nibbled at his lips until they were red and swollen. While Hermione was working on pleasing Draco's lips as if they were the only part of his body that had a sense of feeling, Draco was enjoying the feel of her skin through her shirt and the silkiness of her hair that now had dried to form glorious bouncy curls.

They were torturing each other. Every touch spread pleasure like it was pain throughout their bodies and every kiss was like a lightning strike wherever it landed. There was so much energy ready to burst out of their bodies that they were both shivering with pleasure with every contact made.

Draco broke their connection by pushing Hermione from him. She had a sense of what he was going to do and was not surprised when he removed his own shirt, slowly so that she could enjoy the show. And she did. Hermione bit her lower lip and took in a deep breath when she first saw the sliver of skin showing as Draco first lifted his shirt. As the cloth moved further up his torso Hermione could see the thin trail of hair leading to his pants and his well defined abs. She wanted to reach out and touch him but resisted when his chest was revealed. His pectoral muscles were built perfectly and well accentuated by his erect nipples. After his shirt was off and discarded on the floor Hermione admired Draco's shoulders. In her opinion, his shoulders may very well have been his best physical feature. They were wide and visually powerful, surely as a result of his grueling quidditch regimen. The perfect body was finished off with his arms. They were so strong and held her countless times. Hermione gazed at his upper arm, where his biceps and triceps were so well formed that they created a shallow valley out of his pale but smooth skin.

Draco laughed at seeing how intently Hermione was focusing on his body. She then became conscious of her obvious staring and joined his laughing. After they both stopped laughing Hermione leaned into Draco and captured his lips again, claiming them for her own. She then moved down to his neck and left a trail of kisses to his shoulder. Then while caressing his chest she slowly started kissing his chest, biting here and sucking there. Draco sucked in when she started moving lower. Hermione had made it all the way to his navel when she stopped. Draco let out a half-disappointed moan before letting out a low pitched "bloody tease." Hermione giggled at that and Draco playfully pushed her. She pushed him back before she moved as far away from him on the sofa as possible. Kneeling on the cushions, she started to give Draco the same show he gave her.

She first bent forward, letting all of her golden brown hair fall into her face. She bit her lower lip seductively and then flipped all her hair behind her. Draco sat back against the opposite arm of the sofa and let out a deep breath he had unknowingly been holding. Hermione proceeded by running her hands gradually down the front of her shirt, including over her own breasts. She then slowly started to lift up her simple, yet unbelievably sexy shirt. Leaning back, Draco was breathing deeply as her navel was revealed and then the first peek of her black bra and finally her fully developed chest. She dropped her shirt on the floor in the same manner Draco did. Then she slowly ran her hands up her body, starting at her hips, then going up the curves of her waist and along the sides of her breasts. They continued up her neck and face and finished their journey in her hair. She consciously stayed in the same position so that she could watch Draco, whose eyes were transfixed on her glorious body. Draco's gaze moved up and down her body. He drank in the way her hair was seductively brushing her shoulders, her perfect chest, her smooth and toned stomach, and her curvaceous torso as a whole. Hermione was a goddess in his eyes: the epitome of beautiful.

She broke her pose and started to move towards Draco. He gave her that smile that showed how aroused he was. With both of them kneeling, she placed her arms around his neck and he placed his arms around her now bare waist. They stared at each other for a moment before they both were kissing passionately. With mutual consent and an equal amount of effort on both their parts, their tongues started to do a dance so familiar that it was mindlessly executed with precision. After snogging for an unknown amount of time, one of Draco's hands started to move from her waist up to her chest. Hermione let out a soft moan as he started to massage her through her bra. Draco then placed both of his arms around her again and started kissing down her neck and through the valley between her breasts as she leaned back into his safe arms. Hermione was taking deep and ragged breaths between her moans. And then they were both cut off when they heard a knock on the portrait hole.

"Bloody hell!" Draco couldn't have been more peeved off than at that moment. Hermione let out an angry sigh to show her frustration with the interruption of the moment.

"Draco, perhaps we should stop. I mean, we did agree to take this slow." Draco gave her a smile and pointed at a clock. They had spent about two hours just pleasuring each other without even taking off any major undergarments.

Hermione gave a chuckle and said, "Well, I guess that is slow enough. But it is after noon and I don't believe you have even had a bite to eat."

"No, I guess I didn't, but I was never thinking about my stomach."

"Well, I don't suppose you would want to go eat lunch together, or would you rather not?"

Draco thought for a moment and came to the conclusion that now was just as good a time as ever to reveal themselves as a couple. "Of course I'll join you for lunch. It would be my pleasure." The 'pleasure' was very drawn out.

Hermione let out another laugh and tossed his shirt at him. Draco would be dressed appropriately, but she wanted to put on an outfit that she gave a little more thought. "Draco, why don't you go comb out your hair and whatnot as I change. I'll have to do something with my hair too. When I let it air dry, it gets so frizzy later."

"No, leave your hair. It looks so natural and rather sexy when it is all tousled like that."

"I'd rather put it up. Besides…"

Hermione was cut off by another knock. "Well, we better get a move on. I don't want our room to get broken into."

They both laughed as Hermione got up to go change. Draco sat on the sofa for a moment, pondering whether he was really ready to let their secret out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know how I'm doing. I am terribly self-conscious about this story because it is my first. I would appreciate anything you have to say, whether it be constructive criticism or mentioning grammatical mistakes. THANKS AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: I am so sorry for waiting so long to update. I had to get through my sister's high school graduation, finals, and a term paper. Thanks to all of those who have read my story thus far and reviewed! So here is the eighth chapter. Enjoy!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione changed quickly into what she thought was an acceptable outfit. She also ran her fingers through her hair, with a bit of a serum that calmed the frizz a little. Curls let down, per Draco's request, she walked out of her room to a smooth-looking Draco. He was running his hands through his hair, and with the tangles gone that resulted from their whatever-it-was earlier, Hermione felt very much like doing things that would put more there. But she dismissed her somewhat inappropriate desires and started to move towards the door.

She noticed that Draco wasn't following her, so she turned around to see an apprehensive visage on a lowered head.

"Draco, what's wrong? Aren't you ready to this?"

"Well, it's just that…don't you think we should have a plan of attack or some sort strategy to approach this? I'm not so sure that just going out there, holding hands and shouting, 'Oi, everybody, look at us. We're in love and don't care about what anybody thinks!' is the best thing to do."

With a bit of a chuckle, Hermione replied, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Anyways, I did want to talk to Ginny about us first. Would you mind waiting in the Gryffindor common room while I talk to her?"

"Only if Potter and Weasley aren't there. I would rather take this one Gryffindor at a time, if you know what I mean."

"Maybe I should bring Ginny back here? She usually understands when I would prefer more privacy than her dorm room offers."

"Sounds brilliant. I guess I'll just stick around here then."

And with a not-so-quick kiss good-bye, Hermione set off to get her best friend.

--------------------------------

--------------------------------

Hermione was walking down the long halls that led her to the Gryffindor common room. When she reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, she paused just a moment before recalling the latest password. With the whisper of a word she entered the magnificent room.

It had been quite a while since she spent any time here. Because of the rareness of her visits, she got a few quizzical glances. And upon seeing Ginny, she walked quietly over to the corner, where Ginny and Harry were sitting together displaying their affection publicly. Hermione dreamt of the day she could do that with Draco, and maybe it would come sooner than imagined.

She cleared her throat loudly to get the attention of the two that were too busy to look up. Harry immediately stopped, and once he realized who was standing there, he said, "Hermione, where have you been? Ron and I have been looking all over for you. We both need your help with a couple things for history, and now Ron is off looking for you in the library, again."

"Oh, I've been busy all morning, head duties and such. I can tell you about them later, right now I would to speak privately with Ginny."

Harry gave an inquisitive "Oh? What's so important that only Ginny needs to know?"

Ginny elbowed her boyfriend, softly but still with meaning, in the ribs,"Harry, stop it. If 'Mione wants to talk privately with me, it is absolutely none of your business." And with a glance around a room full of nosy Gryffindors and privacy also lacking in the dorms, Ginny suggested somewhere else for this conversation. Hermione gladly proposed her own room. Harry gave a look of disgust as his girlfriend left him without even the slightest goodbye.

-----------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------

"Okay Hermione, you need to tell me _now_ what this private conversation is going to be about. You can't just whisk me away from Harry without an explanation."

When Ginny didn't get an answer, she stopped walking alongside Hermione and stood in the lonely hallway with her arms crossed.

"Ginny, come on. I really don't want to talk about it here. It's really important to me that nobody (looking at the curious portraits) knows what I'm about to tell you."

"Is it really that important?"

"Of course it is, or else I wouldn't hide it from Harry and Ron."

"I guess I can wait until we get to your room. I just hope that Draco isn't there. He gets so pissy when we shoo him off."

"Uh, Gin, about that… Well, you'll just have to wait and see."

"Now you are really starting to confuse me Hermione."

"Patience Ginny. Just come along, please."

And with a bit of a groan and a nearly inaudible "okay", Ginny started walking again, struggling to keep up with her hurried friend.

---------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------

Draco was sitting there, alone in the common room, contemplating the all of the recent events. It seemed to him that everything that happened since last night had occurred over days or even weeks. Time does fly when you're having fun, but it is painfully slow when you are in anguish.

Draco was lying down, wondering how Hermione and Ginny were coming along when he heard them enter the room. He sat up quickly, looking at both of them quizzically.

"Did you tell her already? You've only been gone a few minutes, right?"

"No Draco, I didn't tell her yet. I brought her here because the Gryffindor common room was way too busy and her room wasn't private enough either."

Ginny was definitely confused now. "Hold on! What in bloody hell are you guys going on about? And why are you talking about me as if I'm not here?"

Hermione turned to face her best friend and said, "Though you may not believe it or like it, Draco and I are together. Ginny, we've been together for some time now. And now we think it's time to let people in. I can't take the fact that none of my best friends know how much I love Draco, or how much he makes me happy."

And with that said, Draco stood up to go hold the hand of his girlfriend. He knew that she needed his support.

Ginny stood back from the two of them, mouth agape. "Are you serious? Are you fuckin' serious? No, Hermione, you hate him. You always have. How many times have you two fought? How many times has he hurt you? Caused you pain? Made you cry? You can't love him. Honestly Hermione."

Ginny stood there a little longer, looking at them together, seeing the truth in both of their eyes.

Draco knew Ginny was beginning to see their love, so he stepped in and said, "Ginny, everything in the past is in the past. You should understand that. We all know of the things you have done in the past, and that you were forgiven. Hermione has forgiven me. We are beyond forgiveness and now we are just trying to forget. The pain I caused her causes me equal pain when I think of it. I want to die when I think of all of the names I have called her, the hateful words, the humiliation, the heartbreak…I know now that I was wrong, so wrong Ginny. And nothing could make Hermione happier than your continued friendship, and beyond friendship, your understanding. In order for us, me and Hermione, to survive, we need your help. Please Ginny."

"Merlin, you two really are in love, aren't you? I can't bloody believe this. Hermione, is Draco the reason you and Ron never worked out?"

Hermione gave a guilty nod and told Ginny, "I do love Ron, but more as a brother than anything else. Draco is the only person I could truly love. Look at him Gin, he's changed, for me, for us."

At that moment, Draco felt too overcome with emotion. He grabbed Hermione and turned her to face him. She smiled up at him, and with his hair falling in his face, he leaned in and kissed Hermione gently. Ginny immediately saw all of the passion, care, and love that they shared. She stood there as long she comfortably could before clearing her throat loudly.

Hermione broke away from Draco, blushing a shade of red seen on most apples. Ginny laughed, breaking the tension. She looked at Draco and stated rather commandingly, "You know, you are quite a git for thinking you could ever hate my Hermione."

"Well Ginny, I do believe she is now my Hermione, and that I am the biggest git, or perhaps the second biggest git, the first being your brother for not snatching her up when he had the chance."

They laughed, knowing the full truth of the latest saying.

Ginny, now standing with her hands comfortably on her hips asked, "So how do you guys expect to let Ron and Harry know? Harry might be able to handle this, but it would break Ron's heart."

"What do mean 'break Ron's heart'?"

"Hermione, you can't be serious? Ron has loved you since at least fourth year. Most of the things he does is so you notice him. Ron would have never joined the quidditch team if he didn't think he would look better in your eyes. And he couldn't stand Lavender. He just snogged her crazy so you would see, and hopefully get jealous. Why he thinks either of those would work, I don't know, but he does love you."

Hermione was taken aback. How did she never see? Looking back, all the signs were right in front of her face. She must have been so blind.

"I can't believe I never noticed. There were a couple times here and there where I thought he might like me, but then he would always do something to convince me otherwise. Gin, I don't want to break his heart." Turning to Draco she said, "Did you know? Did you know Ron loves me?"

"Of course, Hermione? How could he not? His every look at you, his every action showed it. I might not have noticed if I weren't watching you, but it is there."

Hermione was nearly overcome with this news, or what was news to her. Draco helped her over to one of the sofas as her knees started to weaken. Ginny also moved to help her friend. Draco and Ginny made eye contact as they both took one of Hermione's hands. Their gazes held each other for a moment and shared an understanding. This understanding was that they both cared immensely for someone who was the best friend of both. The eye contact broke when the heard Hermione give a held back sob and started saying "Ron" over and over, first as a statement and then questioningly.

"Ron? How could he…? Why didn't …?"

Draco was first to respond, with just a simple, "Hermione."

"Draco, I don't want to hurt him. I don't. Maybe we just shouldn't tell anybody else."

"No, Hermione. We need to tell him. If we don't, you'll just keep getting hurt, by him and by us just existing. We can't live this lie anymore. It's hurting you and it's killing us."

"But it would kill him to tell him. He loves me. I can't just break his heart."

Ginny then offered her thoughts up. "Hermione, Ron would forgive you. And if he truly loves you, even if just as a friend, he would never do anything to hurt you or prevent you from being happy. Living a lie won't let you be happy. You have to let both Ron and Harry know. It's the only way you and Draco can move on. It may be hard for them to accept it, but if they could only see you two together as I see now, they would have to accept it."

Draco then took both of Hermione's hands into his own and put his forehead against hers. "Hermione, it's the only way. We have to do it. And I'll be with you every step of the way, and so will Ginny. We can do it. We can be happy."

"Okay. Let's do it then. Now."

Hermione took a deep breath and stood up from the sofa. Draco and Ginny stood next to her and they all walked out together, to face the fight to come.

--------------------------------

**Thanks for the read and please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay...here is the ninth chapter. Sorry it took a while to update, I've been busy, busy, busy. Thanks to all of those who have reviewed thus far! Enjoy!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think that Harry in his room, Ginny?" Hermione wanted to be able to talk to Harry where there was plenty of privacy.

"I would think so. Oh wait. I think he mentioned going out to the quidditch pitch to help Ron with a new move or something. But if we hurry, we might be able to catch him before he goes."

"Let's get a move on then." And with that they all started walking faster towards their destination.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was in his room talking to Seamus about how infuriating Ginny can be and then about how great a chaser she is. Seamus was about to leave Harry talking to himself when he heard a few sets of feet making their way up the stairs. He nearly fainted when he saw Ginny come in, soon followed by not only Hermione but also Draco. He was about to ask what was going on when Ginny gave him a unique look that said "Get out now, or else." Seamus had been given that look before, so he sauntered out before any words were said.

Harry was still going on when he turned around from changing his shirt into an old quidditch jersey. He was talking about Ginny when he saw her, giving him an apprehending look. He stopped mid-sentence when he spotted Ginny standing next to Hermione who was standing next to none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Remember that one game when Ginny… Oh, hey Gin. Wait, what's going on? What is the ferret doing here? Hermione, what is going on?" Harry was more confused than he sounded, and more angry than he appeared. His face was a little flushed at being caught complimenting his girlfriend in her presence, and his body had yet to fully react to his enemy being in the same room.

"Harry, me, Hermione and Draco need to talk to you. So if you would please just sit down and be quiet so that Hermione can say what she needs to say." Ginny had Harry wrapped around her little finger as of late so he immediately sat down without question, though he did it with a look of slight disgust.

Hermione then stepped forward and took a deep breath before she started to talk. "Harry, what I'm about to tell you will probably be a great surprise. I know you probably won't like it, but what is is. Harry, I'm in love with Draco. He and I have been together for a while now, keeping it secret, but it's too hard Harry. Pretending to hate each other, listening to you and Ron go off on him, and then being together only when we are alone; it's killing us to keep our relationship from you. You're one of my best friends and I need you to be there for me. I don't know what I would do if we were to stop being friends." Hermione started to cry just thinking of losing Harry as a friend. Both Draco and Ginny stepped forward to comfort her. Draco held Hermione in a loving embrace while Ginny rubbed her back, supporting her.

Harry was in disbelief. Is he seeing what he thinks he is seeing? Did he hear what he just thought he heard? To him, there was no bloody way his best friend was in love with the person he most hated in the school. He must be hallucinating. It has happened before, after taking a bludger to the head during practice, he once swore he saw Snape ballroom dancing with Professor Trelawney in the middle of the quidditch field.

But this situation seemed too real. There was his girlfriend, comforting his best friend of at least six years who was being held by someone he considered an enemy. Though the situation was more like a nightmare, he knew that when the reality of the moment hit him, it would be like a punch in the gut.

And then it hit him. Hermione was in a relationship with Draco Malfoy and Ginny knew about it. He felt so betrayed. His best friend was with a person who hated him, and his girlfriend knew about it, and appeared to support it.

Harry stood up, finally looking how he felt--angry and betrayed. "What the bloody hell is going on here! Ginny, don't you dare tell me that you knew about this bullshit and didn't tell me. We aren't supposed to keep anything from each other. And the same with you, Hermione! What kind of friend goes out with someone who is practically the enemy and then keeps it a secret? I mean, honestly, Draco-bloody-Malfoy! You might as well be sleeping with a Death Eater! I can't believe you would do this to me. And Ron. Merlin Hermione, what is wrong with you?"

Ginny immediately stepped towards Harry with a defensive stance. "Harry! Don't you dare yell at Hermione, or me for that matter! And I did not keep this from you. I only found out earlier today, so there is no betrayal here. I can't believe you would even question me. You know I would never keep anything from you, and your doubt really hurts me Harry, it hurts."

Harry was starting to regret his words. Not only was Ginny infuriated, but Hermione was now sobbing. Draco couldn't stand seeing her this hurt, so he turned her to Ginny who held her and then he stepped towards Harry so that they were nearly face to face. He whispered harshly, "Potter, now listen to me and listen to me closely. If you ever raise your voice to Hermione ever again, you will regret it."

Draco then stepped back and spoke with a tone audible to the others. "Now Harry, I love Hermione, and you can deal with that later, but right now, you need to understand that Hermione needs you. You are her best friend, regardless of what a prat you can be. And even though I could go on without your approval, lack of it would devastate Hermione, and I won't let that happen. And like she already said, our relationship is, and you should just let it be."

Harry was pissed off that Malfoy was telling him what to do, but he realized at the same time that Draco was right. Harry looked over at Hermione and Ginny and knew he had hurt both of them. The two most important women in his life and he hurt both of them within just minutes. Harry backed away from Draco looking a little ashamed. And even though he wanted to beat Draco at that moment, he overcame what could be called a need to preserve his dignity and he moved over to Hermione and Ginny. "Hermione, I'm really sorry. I know that you aren't trying to betray our friendship. And if you love that…I mean Draco, then that is your choice and I'll support you."

Then, turning to Ginny, who had a heartbroken look on her face, Harry then said, "Ginny, I love you. I never meant to hurt you. I'm so, so sorry." And with that Ginny let

Hermione go and passionately kissed Harry who looked as if he were going to cry at the thought of hurting Ginny in any way.

Draco took that moment to go to Hermione. Her face was tear-streaked but happy. She was beyond glad that Harry seemed to accept her relationship with Draco. Draco lifted both of his hands to Hermione's face and gently wiped away her tears. She looked up at him with and made eye contact. They both loved looking into each others' eyes. For them, it was like seeing the other half of themselves and when together they made a whole. Draco held her gaze for while before smiling and moving in for a kiss. He kept his eyes open long enough to see her close hers in anticipation. And before she felt deprived of the touch of his lips, she felt them on her own.

So there was Harry, kissing Ginny with the passion of a love nearly lost. And there was Draco, kissing Hermione so tenderly that nothing but love could be sensed.

But to Ron, whose steps were not heard, Draco kissing Hermione looked like a forceful, painful action so he pulled out his wand to do what he thought was necessary.

---------------------------------------------------------

**Hope that wasn't too much of a cliff hanger. Lucky for you I actually figured out what is going to happen next before I posted this chapter. Thanks for the read and please review and let me know what you think about anything and if there are any typos and whatnot.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Thanks again and please REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to post this chapter, but I wasn't able to upload anything new for a few days. Hope all of you enjoy!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**_Levicorpus!_**" Ron was moving forcefully towards the now hanging upside Draco. Before anybody could react to what was going on, Ron, wand in hand, had started punching Draco without inhibition. The look on his face was on of primal hatred, showing no humanity. After a few blows to Draco's chest and face, Hermione screamed "_Expelliarmus!_" and unarmed Ron so forcefully that he flew back. She then went on to say "_Liberacorpus_" and caught Draco to stop him from falling too hard. His body was limp as it fell and his breathing was labored. Immediately she went to work on healing the cuts on his face and his now broken nose.

Meanwhile Harry had run over to Ron to restrain him from further attacking Draco. Ron was fighting madly to escape his friend's grasp. He finally struggled free with a well placed swing of his elbow and dove for his wand. In the middle of chanting various incantations Hermione realized that Ron was coming towards Draco again. She took her wand and pointed it straight at Ron and with anger in her voice she yelled, "Don't you fucking dare come near us Ron! And if you even think about hexing Draco again I will make sure you regret it for the rest of your life!" She had changed from a look of worried love to a look of absolute power with the will to do anything and back to worried love before Ron knew what hit him.

He fell back with the blow that was a broken heart. Hermione was lovingly taking care of the person he hated most in the world. He had no idea what was going on besides the fact that Hermione now appeared to hate him, or at least something like it.

Harry recovered from what was a very low blow and pulled Ron up onto his feet. "Come on mate and sit down. Give me your wand before you cause any more damage." Ron was speechless as he watched Hermione caress Draco's face which was now healed but still had blood on it.

Ginny was horrified as she watched her brother, formally harmless as fly, beat Draco Malfoy bloody. She just stood there as she watched Harry and Ron struggle on the hard floor and Hermione knowingly heal her lover. When Harry told Ron to sit down, Ginny went and joined her brother. She sat down and pulled him down next to her. Harry was breathing heavily from the strenuous struggle and the pain. He went over to Hermione and Draco and helped both rise to their feet.

Though Draco was healed, he still felt the pain of the blows. He stood up slowly and faced the redhead that had just beat him. There was no way he was going to let him get away with that. He pulled out his wand slowly and pointed it directly at Ron. Ron took the challenge and stood, pulling away from his sister's hold. The hate flowed between the two and they were just about to start to duel when Hermione stepped in between them, her back to Draco and facing Ron's wand. "STOP! Ronald Weasley don't you dare."

Ron immediately lowered his wand for fear of harming Hermione. With a shaky voice Ron asked, "Hermione, what is this? Why are you helping Malfoy?"

"Because I love him Ron. I love him and I won't let you hurt him."

Ron was clearly distraught. He sat back down on the bed and placed his head in his hands. After a few moments he looked up at Hermione and asked, "Why Hermione? Why him? Why not me?"

Hermione moved away from Draco, who had lowered his wand, and kneeled in front Ron. She grabbed his hands and looked into his teary eyes. "Ron, I love Draco. But I also love you, more as a brother and friend than anything else. It could have been different if you had let me know how you felt earlier. But it's too late now. I love Draco more than anything. We are together now and I'm happy with him."

"No 'Mione. You are mine. I love you. I love you more than he ever can. Even though I never told you how I felt, you must have known it. Everything I have ever done was so I could have you, your love. Every time that bloody bastard hurt you, I was there for you. Hermione, you can't possibly love him. You can't."

"Ron, I realize now that you love me. I promise that I never thought you really loved me before, at least not like this. Yes, Draco did hurt me, and yes, you were always there for me, but Ron, Draco is different now. He loves me beyond comprehension. He makes me feel…complete. I'm more alive when I'm with him. I truly love him and he truly loves me."

Ron had tears running down his face. Hermione was lost to him forever. He saw it as she stood up and stood next to Draco. He saw it as Draco held Hermione's waist. He saw it as they looked into each other's eyes. She was gone and his hope of her love slipped away. Ron stood up from his bed and went to Hermione.

"Hermione, I will always love you." And with that he hugged her and walked out of the room, leaving his love behind.

Nobody went after him. Hermione stood holding hands with Draco and Ginny and Harry stood together, dumbfounded by the unfolding events. Hermione threw her arms around Draco and her face into his chest. Soon it was clear that she was crying. "Draco, why? Why did I have to break his heart? I don't want him to hurt."

Draco held her soothingly. "He'll be fine Hermione. It won't be much longer before he finds a love of his own. Perhaps he'll even be as lucky as you and I or even Harry and Ginny. But he will find someone. And he will forgive you."

Ginny stepped in and said, "Don't worry too much Hermione. He will forgive you. If he loves you like he says he does, he won't be able live without your friendship."

Harry felt the need to comfort his friend too. "Hermione, everything will be alright. It will. But for now, we should all give Ron some space, so perhaps you and Draco should go. Only from Gryffindor, and only until Ginny and I are sure Ron could handle your presence. Go on, you two should eat before heading back to your room. Hermione, everything _will_ be okay. I promise." Harry sealed that promise with a hug. Ginny followed her boyfriend's actions and gave Hermione a much needed reassuring hug.

And with simple goodbyes Draco and Hermione were off to their rooms, where house elves were sure to have replaced their untouched breakfast with an equally delicious supper.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story thus far!Every review means a lot to me! So make me even more happy by clicking the review button down below! Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here's the eleventh chapter. I'm sorry it took so long, but I have been busy and faced a bit of writer's block. I also want to apologize ahead of time for some serious OOC-ness that is coming. But hopefully you'll overlook it and enjoy the chapter anyways... I honestly did try to keep the characters a little more canon, but I couldn't **(sorry kittyluvr)**. Enjoy!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco and Hermione were walking down the stairs from the dorms to the Gryffindor common room, holding hands. They walked slowly and apprehensively, but they exuded love. As they walked through the room of rude gazes and hushed whispers, they knew that they would be the talk of the entire school within an hour, but they honestly didn't care. Hermione felt as if she had a two ton weight lifted off her shoulders and Draco was elated at being accepted, even if by Ginny and Harry alone.

As they were approaching the portrait to leave the common room Hermione paused and whispered something into Draco's ear. They both turned their heads slightly to look behind them, making sure all eyes were focused before Draco dramatically dipped Hermione and took her lips in a passionate kiss in front the majority of the Gryffindor house. The unanimous gasp that filled the room gave Draco the motivation to kiss Hermione deeper. They stayed in that position for a few moments, the kiss growing deeper, the passion growing stronger, but Hermione put a stop to the show before it got too mature for the still innocent first years. When the kiss broke, she stood up proudly, straightened out the wrinkles in her blouse, gave a flip of her hair and then grabbed Draco's hand again, proceeding to walk out of the common room as if nothing had happened. At that point Hermione realized that she would never be the same again. She didn't have to hide her true self. She didn't have to hide her feelings, her emotions, her love and she realized she would never would again. Draco sensed the changed, smiled inwardly, and held her hand tighter as they stepped out of the room.

As soon as the portrait shut behind them, the newly revealed couple burst into laughs upon hearing the bewildered chatter emitting from behind the portrait of the Fat Lady, who with all of the commotion looked utterly confused. Before the Lady could start asking questions, Hermione and Draco had started moving to their room at a fast pace. The pace of course was influenced not only by their realized hunger but also by their left-unsatisfied desires.

Hermione and Draco continued walking hand-in-hand. As they moved through the hallways they receive quizzical glances from not only every student they passed but also a handful of faculty members. Professor McGonagall, walking briskly as always, dropped her wand at the site of Hermione and Draco walking hand in hand. Before she was even able to realize what was going on, pick up her wand, and then ask questions, they were gone.

After thoroughly enjoying the walk from Gryffindor tower to their rooms, Hermione and Draco reached the portrait that formerly protected their only safe haven as a couple. "_Terminae stultitae_" they said at the same time, opening the entrance to their common room. As they walked into their room the scent of a magnificent meal hit their noses.

Draco turned to Hermione smiling, "I love those house elves."

"Oh Draco, I feel like we are taking advantage of them. They really shouldn't have to bring two meals to us in one day. And they must have put such an effort into that breakfast, which I didn't even eat. You know, we really should do something for them, like…"

Hermione was cut off by Draco's laugh. "Hermione, don't you realize that they love doing this? It's what they live for. It makes them happy to serve us in our room. Those elves probably dream about being able to serve all the students in their rooms. Besides, now is not the time to be thinking about the rights of house elves. Right now we should either be eating or perhaps snogging." Draco then gave a suggestive eyebrow lift and that trademark smirk.

The silver-eyed blond earned a slap on the arm for that remark, which Hermione playfully delivered followed by, "I guess you're right about the elves, but right now, we should eat. Have you even had a bite to eat all day?"

"No, but food was never on mind. Today, my physical needs played second to making you happy. But now that I've done all that I could do, I suppose we could eat. Would you mind bringing the food out here, so we don't have to bother with a counter-charm so I could go into your room?"

"I guess I could go get the food. But you will definitely have to help do something for the house elves later, you promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

When Hermione left the common room, Draco conjured up a fire and a table for dinner. He grabbed a couple of candles from another part of the room and lit them when placed in the center of the table. Hermione returned to a room accented by the natural glow of a fire. The golds, greens, maroons, and silvers that filled the room seemed to mold together, yet each color jumped out when flames flickered in certain directions.

Using her wand in one hand, Hermione levitated the tray and set it on the table. The other hand was holding a jug filled with pumpkin juice. Before she could pour some juice for both her and Draco, he took the jug and poured the delicious drink into two glasses.

Hermione smiled at Draco as she said, "So, not only are we having a candlelit dinner, but you are going to serve?" As Hermione sat down, Draco replied with a sheepish grin and Hermione went on to say, "Well then, _serveur_, I would like the roast beef, thinly sliced and red in the middle. Also, I would like a side of potatoes roasted with a little garlic and a warm dinner roll, butter on the side. And make sure that…" But Hermione was cut off by a brush of Draco's lips. Before she could latch on, he pulled away. She closed her eyes and lifted her fingers to where his lips had just been. She smiled, reveling in the ghost of his touch.

Hermione looked up at Draco, who was now putting gracious amounts of food onto her plate. He paused, looked at her, and said, "I better get a tip, you know. It's not often that I'm on the serving end of a meal."

"If this good service continues, you might get lucky." Hermione emphasized the lucky. "But if your service takes a turn for the worst, I may have to leave without paying."

"Trust me, _mademoiselle_, my service is never bad." Draco drew out the word service in a French accent.

Hermione broke out laughing, slightly hurting Draco's pride. When she noticed the look on his face she tried to hide her smile and told him, "I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at your terrible French accent. As for your _service_, I believe we both know that is nothing to scoff at."

Hermione thought she saw a slight blush at hischeeks as they made eye contact from across the table. Wanting to save him from any feeling of embarrassment, she looked at her untouched plate. The food looked delicious and Hermione wanted to shove the food into her face, but with self-control, she calmly grabbed hold of her fork and knife, looked up again at Draco and cheerfully said, "_Bon appetit_!" before diving into her meal.

Draco and Hermione finished out the rest of their meal in silence. Well, actually not in silence, just not talking. If someone were in the room with them, that person would hear nothing but forks hitting plates, knives scraping, lips smacking, and the occasional gulping of pumpkin juice. Once in a while Hermione and Draco looked up from their plates and at each other, and when eye contact was made, they smiled and made a silent pact to share a 'special treat' after dinner.

Once both of their stomachs were filled, the plates were cleaned, and the glasses emptied, Draco and Hermione moved to the couch and settled down comfortably next to each other. Draco's arm was draped over Hermione's shoulder.

"So…"

"So…"

"So, how about that tip?"

"Well, the food was delicious, the service was great, and the company enjoyable." Hermione looked up into Draco's eyes.

"Enjoyable? My dear, I'll show you enjoyable." And with that Draco captured Hermione's mouth in an enchanting kiss. The kiss was passionate and slow, as Draco drew Hermione's body closer to his. With his arms around her back, pulling her near, and Hermione's hands caught in his hair, they were both lost in each other.

But they were found as they heard a sudden, high-pitched squeak. "Sorry. Sorry. I'm so sorry. Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger, please forgive Tildy. I was just, I was just coming to get to the dishes and tray. I'm so sorry. Stupid, stupid Tildy. Sorry. Stupid. Tildy. Sorry. Stupid. Tildy."

Hermione was caught off-guard as the small house elf began hitting herself with the dinner tray while alternating an apology.

"No, Tildy. Stop. Tildy STOP! There is no need to be sorry, nor to hit yourself. Now, it would be great if you could return our dishes to the kitchens, and even better if when down there, you could show Draco's and my appreciation for the wonderful meal. Maybe later, we'll slip down there for a visit, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am, yes sir. Tildy will do that right away." And with a pop, Tildy and the dishes were gone, leaving Draco and Hermione alone.

"Hermione, why did you tell that elf that we would go visit them in the kitchens? We don't even know where the kitchens are."

"Firstly, I know where the kitchens are, and don't ask how I know, and secondly, you promised to do something for them, remember? I know that they love being visited by students."

"Okay. We can visit them. I did always want to know where the kitchens are. I've been trying to find them since we started first year. How did you find them?"

"I told you not to ask. Maybe someday I'll let you know how I found out, but it won't be someday soon. Now about that tip, do you accept muggle money? Because that is all I keep here."

"Sorry _mademoiselle_, I'll have to ask you to pay in some other form. I will gladly accept any massage, or several types of kisses. What is most convenient for you?"

Hermione appeared to be digging through her pockets with a worried look. She turned her pockets out, showing their emptiness and then shrugged. She moved over to Draco and straddled his lap.

"Fresh out of massages, sorry." Hermione started to kiss Draco. First she kissed his lips until the taste of dinner was off of them, and then she started moving to his neck.

She was leaving marks everywhere her mouth had been and it was making Draco restless. He started to twist beneath her, letting her know how much he wanted her. She stopped kissing him and leaned back a bit to help him remove his shirt. Admiring his toned body with her hands, Draco took the chance to attack Hermione's neck. As Draco was sucking on Hermione's neck, collar bone, and lips, Hermione was running her hands up and down his back, dragging her nails across his sensitive skin and running her fingers through his blond locks.

Draco was loving the moment. Hermione was moaning softly, wordlessly asking for more. Draco answered by ceasing the kisses and looking at Hermione. He decided that she was wearing all too many clothes. She saw the look in his hungry eyes, so she lifted her arms as he moved the shirt up her body, revealing a perfect body in his eyes. He took her all in with lingering glances up and down her exposed skin. She put her hands behind her back, ready to unclasp her bra, but Draco stopped her. He put her hands down and pulled her towards him.

Draco looked deep into Hermione's eyes as he removed the last garment on her upper body. Hermione's breaths were shaky as he slipped the straps off her shoulders, following the trail of his fingers with his lips. When her bra hit the floor Draco took one of Hermione's breasts into his mouth, savoring the taste of her skin. Hermione gasped and arched her back as the heat of his mouth reached her skin.

"Oh Draco….Draco." He loved it when she moaned his name. He moved his mouth lower, trailing his kisses from one breast to the other and then down to her navel. He could hear her breathing hard, and he could feel the small tremors building up in her body. He laid her down on the velvety soft sofa and positioned himself over her. Capturing her lips, they kissed passionately, enjoying the dance that their tongues loved to do. Draco started moving lower, kissing her jaw, her neck, her collar bone, the valley between her breasts. His hands moved lower to unbutton the pants Hermione hastily put on earlier that day. Hermione's body writhed with anticipation as Draco's mouth moved from one of her breasts to the other, back and forth, relishing them both, just as his hand found her center of pleasure. Her back arched and her hips bucked as Draco massaged her clitoris with his all-knowing fingers.

Hermione's moans grew rugged as she approached climax, but before she peaked, Draco stopped and hushed her disappointed cry with his lips. After kissing as if making up for his actions, he moved down her body and proceeded to pull off her pants and underwear. Hermione lay in waiting, and soon Draco's mouth was where his fingers had been moments before. His tongue was doing wonders and Hermione was responding as if this were her first time with him, as if it were the first time she felt such sensations. Draco continued savor her body: he tasted her, licked her, sucked her, and drove her to her limit.

Her hands were tangled in her own hair and her hips were struggling against the strong arms that werepreventing her from bucking the way her body wanted her to. The deep breaths she was taking were released with moans and Draco's name. She was begging him to let her come. "Draco…please…just….Draco!" Hermione screamed out his name just as two of his fingers dove into her, pushing her over the cliff of ecstasy. He felt her body shudder with the orgasm, and he continued to push her with his hand and mouth. If she was begging him before, now she was pleading with her life. "Draco, I can't … anymore… I need you… I need you in me… please."

His own need was nearly growing beyond control. The taste of her and her moaning and screaming his name nearly drove him over the edge. But he had more control than that. He stayed focused on her until she needed him as much as he needed her. And that moment was here. He released his hold on her and stood up, then scooped her up in his arms. She made a sound of surprise as he picked her up and then she laughed as he whisked her away to his own bed. As he laid her down on the silver silk sheets, Hermione realized how long ago it seemed she was on these sheets last. She took advantage of the moment and enjoyed the cool of the sheets rubbing against the heat of her skin. Draco was watching her take pleasure in the feel of the silk as he removed his pants and boxers.

He stood at the edge of the bed, watching Hermione. Soon she opened her eyes and began watching him watching her. They weren't making eye contact but wereobserving each other. She noticed how perfect his body was, and even though his skin was pale, it was perfect. He didn't have any blemishes, not one. Draco was also admiring Hermione's body. Her skin was fair, and also without any major blemishes. She did have birthmarks speckled here and there, and he enjoyed looking so closely at her skin just to find them. They were admiring each other, both nude, both comfortable in their own skin when with the other.

Hermione then positioned herself so she turned on her side with her head propped up on her hand. "Come here, love." She beckoned him to her lay beside her. He did so without hesitation. Soon they were kissing and running their hands over each others body, knowing where to leave fingers lingering and where put a little more pressure. Draco was lying on top of Hermione, kissing her delicately as he ran his hands up the side of her body and to her hair. She was under him, writhing with pleasure and anticipation. She was tangling her hands in his blond locks and rubbing her legs on his. She wanted him inside her, and she wanted him to know it. She pulled her hands out of his hair, gently pushed his body away from her own, and then grasped his member, which was as hard as ever. He gasped in pleasure as she held him. Spreading her legs for his entrance, she guided him inside of her.

Hermione moaned loudly with the pleasure of their unity. She wrapped her legs around him as he started to rock within her. They moved together, finding a rhythm that was slow yet fulfilling. They rocked together, Hermione's legs around his legs, her arms around his back, her nails digging into his shoulders. He thrust in and out, loving her more with each pump. Soon their pace quickened with the need to reach that peak together. Hermione was meeting each thrush with one of her own. Their moans and grunts were lost in the swirl of emotion, need, desire, and love that filled the room.

They both felt their climaxes coming, and they didn't want to hold back anymore. Hermione came first, crying out Draco's name as she felt the waves of pleasure quake through her body. Draco came but a moment later, finishing hard with a body-shaking orgasm. They were one person for that moment, and one soul for the rest of eternity.

"Gods Hermione, I love you."

"I love you too, Draco" Hermione responded as she looked into the pools of silver that were his eyes. Within moments, they were both asleep, bodies still entwined, emotions spent.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, there ya go, chapter 11 finished. I hoped you liked it. Hopefully the next chapter will be the last for this story. If you saw any mistakes, any at all, let me know. I didn't have anybody to beta this chapter for me. The password they used to get into their room means "End of foolishness" in Latin, but if anyone knows the correct way to say it let me know, my Latin is soooo rusty. My French also sucks, so correct any mistakes there also. Thanks again for reading and don't forget to review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, here it is, the last chapter. Enjoy!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Hermione awoke, she was alone in the Slytherin's bed. Panic struck her immediately. Sitting up and looking around, Hermione found a piece of parchment on the pillow next to the one she was just using.

_Waking next to you makes my day._

_The feel of your arm draped over my chest,_

_Your head safely nestled against me,_

_I know that I could not be more blessed._

_I admire your beauty that glows while you dream,_

_The smile that grows with the deeper you sleep._

_I can see the peace you have found_

_While knowing I'm forever yours to keep._

_I almost lost you, my love._

_It nearly killed me as you walked away._

_But I won't let that happen again,_

_For all will be set right today._

_I felt it in the air last night,_

_We get to start anew._

_We get to show the world our love,_

_And our love will see us through._

_Thick and thin, right and wrong,_

_Day and night, our love is strong._

_Our love will never die._

_It will keep the world at bay._

_So be happy my love,_

_Rejoice the day!_

Hermione smiled reading the poem Draco wrote. She never saw him as a poet, but it touched her deeply thinking that he must have woken early and wrote this. As she reread it, she noticed the post script:

_Hermione, I woke up early this morning, wrote you this poem. You are my muse. I'm taking care of the Head duties, didn't want to wake you._

_Draco_

Hermione glanced out the window for a quick reference of time; it must have been around nine in the morning, maybe a little later. Draco must have woken up very early. Hermione couldn't help but wonder when he'd be back. Her wonder ended as she heard the portrait creak open and then close again. Hermione strained to hear footsteps, but Draco must have been making quite an effort to be silent. She laid back down and feigned sleep as she heard Draco approach the room. He crept in and went towards the bed, just to make sure that all was well. Hermione appeared to be fast asleep, so he started moving out. As he got closer to the door, he heard a sudden movement behind him. He turned quickly only to spin around and have a pillow hit him square in the face.

Hermione couldn't help but burst out laughing after seeing the look on Draco's face. She honestly didn't think her aim was _that _good.

"What in bloody hell was that for?"

"What? The pillow? Wasn't me. Really."

Draco looked at her with a smirk on his face as he moved toward the bed, pillow in hand. "Oh, good. Because if it was you, I'd have to do this." He proceeded to throw the pillow at her (sadly missing), pick her up in his arms, and then drop her back on to the bed with a slight thud.

"Hopefully, the misfit saw that. Whoever it was would never throw a pillow at you again, knowing the punishment would be a pillow flying by their head and be gently put down on the most comfortable bed."

"Funny, very funny. I write you a sonnet and all I get is a pillow in the face and cruel mocking."

"Draco, it was hardly a sonnet, but I loved it nonetheless. It is beautiful. And, I guess a proper thank you will come at another time. For now you'll have to settle for a regular thank you. So…Thank you. I loved it, I really did."

"I'm glad you like it. When I woke up this morning, it was a little before sunrise. Then the sun started coming up, and the way the light hit your face, it was truly inspiring."

"I love you, Draco."

"I love you, too."

"Is the great hall still open? I could use some breakfast."

"Yeah, and I didn't eat yet either. So, do you want to go down together? Are you ready to face the reality of an open relationship?"

"I think I've been ready for a while. And after getting the hard part over with, I'm definitely glad we decided to come out. How about you, Draco? Are you ready to face the reality? You haven't even told your friends, or your family."

"I don't want to bother with my family right now. There's nothing they can do to me while I'm here. And I don't care what they do. I'm done with them. I'm done with being a Malfoy, a pure-blood, and a prat."

"Oh Draco, I love you, no matter who you are. We're together now, I'm yours and you're mine. All we need is each other."

Draco looked deep into Hermione's eyes. Love and happiness swirled in her eyes, and he was drawn into them. They pressed towards each other and their lips met in a burning kiss. Their lips crashed together with a passion that confirmed their need for only each other. They were complete.

Hermione broke the kiss as she heard Draco's stomach rumbling. They both were hungry, and they both realized it.

"Draco, give me just a few minutes, and then we can go to breakfast, together."

After a brief kiss and an embrace, Hermione rose out of bed and headed to her room to dress quickly. She returned to Draco, who was looking out of the window. He must have heard her because he said, "You know, this is the first year my room has had a view. The Slytherin dungeons always were without windows, and the only light was from the fireplace and candles. I sure was missing out, wasn't I, love?"

"Yes Draco, you were missing out. But you have the best view now." And she was right. The view from the Head Boy and Girl room looked out from one of the towers out onto Black Lake.

"Draco, are you ready to go to breakfast? If you're not, we can go separately, or get some food brought up to our room again."

"No, I'm ready. Let's go."

Draco moved towards Hermione, hand held out and a hopeful smile on his face.

As they walked to the Great Hall they held hands and ignored the rude looks of others. The just smiled at each other, knowingly. When they entered the large enchanted room, silence and the stares of students filled the room. Draco glanced around the room, first looking at the Slytherin table, where his so-called-friends were shooting daggers at him. Then his attention was called to the Gryffindor table, where Harry was waving them over to join him, Ginny, and some other Gryffindors. Hermione looked at Draco and saw the hesitation in his eyes.

"Draco, you don't have to if you don't want to."

"I do want to. Let's go, I'm starving."

Hermione gave his a beautiful and encouraging smile. They released each other's hands as they sat down amongst the other Gryffindors. Hermione could see that everyone around them was dying to ask questions, and Hermione just looked at all them and said, "Good morning. So how's everyone doing?"

Neville Longbottom answered first. He leaned towards Hermione and whispered, though not quietly, "Bloody hell, Hermione, that's Draco Malfoy." He said this as if Draco wasn't sitting right next to her.

"Yes, Neville. This is Draco Malfoy. He's a seventh year Slytherin, Head Boy, and my boyfriend. Any questions, anybody? Might as well get them over with."

Lavender Brown was next. "How long have you two been, you know?"

Draco answered this one. "We've been together since Halloween."

Seamus Finnigan dropped his spoon of porridge back into its bowl. "Since Halloween? Are you serious?"

Their conversion took a different turn as a familiar voice added, "Yes Draco, are you serious?"

Draco turned around to face Blaise Zabini, his best mate. "Yeah Zabini. I am serious. Hermione and I have secretly been together since Halloween."

"You mean you and that you and that filthy smart-ass mudblood have been fucking since Halloween?"

Draco stood up and pointed his wand right at Zabini. "You better get the hell out of here Zabini, before I curse back to Halloween. You have no right to talk about Hermione like that, ever."

Blaise backed up, hands in the air. "Well Malfoy, I guess you have chosen a new path, different than the one the rest of us thought you were destined to take. I guess I'll see you around."

Zabini walked away just as McGonagall walked to their table. "Mr. Malfoy, is there a problem here?"

"No, Professor. No problems."

"Are you sure?" she asked as she eyed the other Gryffindors. They all nodded in unison.

Harry Potter added, "There's not a problem here, Professor."

"Okay then. Let's make sure it stays that way then-problem free." She turned and walked back to the table to join the rest of the professors.

Draco turned to Hermione, "I'm sorry about him. I really am."

"Draco, he's your best friend."

"Well, when a man loves a woman, he'll turn his back on his best friend if he puts her down."

"You didn't have to."

"Yes I did. He leads a different life than me now. You're my best friend now. And these guys," as he swept his arms, pointing to the Gryffindors, "These friends of yours, they can be my friends too. That is, if they are willing." Draco looked around at the table full of apprehensive faces.

"Well Malfoy, if Hermione accepts you, I don't see why we can't." It was the first time Ron spoke. Everyone looked at Ron, who must have recently joined the group.

"Thanks Ron, that means a lot to me."

"No problem Hermione. You know that we all trust your judgment. The most brilliant witch in our class can hardly make a mistake when it comes to such decisions." As Ron said this, he was looking directly at Draco, who was looking right back. Neither had hate in their eyes, though there was a tinge of jealousy and sadness in Ron's eyes.

Draco continued to look directly at Ron as he said without a drop of contempt, "Thanks Weasley." And everyone could see that he meant it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione and Draco were returning to their common room after visiting the house elves.

"I'm glad we went to visit those elves. Not only do I know where the kitchens are, but I also know how hard those guys work here."

"Yeah, they do work hard. But they do love it. I just wish that they'd realize how nice taking a break is."

"Hermione, honestly. They love working. They LOVE it, nearly as much as I love you."

"Draco…." Hermione's words were cut off by Draco's pressing kiss.

As he pulled away from her, he looked deep into her eyes. Though he could not see the future in them, he could see _their_ future-it was good.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, I figured that I'd slip a poem into the last chapter. I did write it and I hope that everyone liked it. I might post it separately later. I also have to give some credit to Percy Sledge, who wrote 'When a Man Loves a Woman', which I stole a line from.**

**Now---I'm done! I'm done! With my first fanfic, baby! Okay, now for the thank you's. You all deserve medals or something for dealing with my overuse of commas, exclamation marks, the extreme OOC-ness, the stupid romantic banter, bad dialogue, and so on.**

**First and foremost, I want to thank my sister. She was my beta for most of the chapters, and she put up with this story and encouraged my even though she isn't a fan of Draco/Hermione**.

**Dragon 3712**: Thank you. You were there for me when I needed the support the most, at the beginning.

**Peasant Girl**: Thank you so much for reviewing and encouraging me to update quickly.

**blondiexoxo**: Thanks for the review. I hope the story turned out good.

**Stormy91**: I'm so happy that you think my story is/was beautiful.

**MysticalStormz**: Hey girl! I'm so glad that I found a fellow fanfiction reader at our school. Thanks for the honest and critical review. I really think it helped my writing.

**Jessijewels**: I love you so much for reading my story and my poems. It means so much to me! Thanks again for all of the reviews. Each one means so much to me.

**Marla1**: Thanks for all of the reviews. It is so nice knowing that there is someone out there who likes my story and continues to read it and review it. Thanks!

**Viktor Krum's lazyllama101**: That is one crazy and unique name. Thanks for the review!

**Nalye**: Thank you so much for reading my story and reviewing. For some reason, I feel like we know each other now. It is a good relationship to read and review each other's stories. I hope that you update soon, and you can be that I'll leave a review!

**kittyluvr**: Thanks so much for the honest reviews. I appreciate a critical and honest review more that anything else. Your reviews really encouraged me!

**ronhermione4eva2314**: I'm really glad that you like my fic, even if it is a Draco/Hermione!

**Lovelylady90**: Thanks for the review! I try to update as often as possible. I hope you liked the rest of the story!

**And another big thank you to my sister! THANK YOU!**

**Now that I'm done with this fic, I can finally get started on what I hope to be a couple of oneshots that have been dying to be written. One of them will be a Lily/James and one will be a Draco/Hermione, so keep a look out for those!**

**Thanks again for reading and don't forget to review one last time!**


End file.
